A New Time, A New Country, A Different Life
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Young scientist Seras Victoria makes a break through and invents a time machine. When ghouls attack Cosmin Dynamics, she comes face to face with a man in Red who seems to know her. Yet she doesn't remember ever meeting him.


**Lady Naz:** O.K so this is a touch different to other AlucardXSeras fictions, and I haven't seen it done before. So I'm going to give this a try and see what the responses are like. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture I seen of Alucard and Seras, which I will post on my profile so that you can all see it. I hope all you AxS fans like this. I'll accept all criticism on this as it is different and new so please enjoy =)

**A New Time, A New Country, A Different Life**

**An AlucardXSeras Fiction**

**Chapter 1: A Break through gone wrong.**

"Miss Victoria! Miss Victoria! Come quick. I think we've done it!" Yelled a young man in his early twenties as he burst through the door of his superiors office.

"Sean calm down, please take a breath and then tell me what the hell you're on about?" Seras asked looking up from some paperwork.

"The time machine, we think we've cracked it." The young man now known as Sean explained after he had calmed himself.

"What? Are you sure?" Seras asked jumping up from her desk with excitement beginning to bubble within her at the prospect of this possible scientific break through.

"We're not one hundred percent miss, but it's looking very , very good. That's why I've been sent to get you." Sean answered his eyes bright with the new knowledge.

"Well then c'mon and stop talking." Seras said rushing out the door and heading down to short hallway that led to the rather large lab that she was head off.

Once she got into the large room she seen everyone rushing around and talking to each other animatedly, and tapping away at laptops and computers frantically. She looked over toward the machine that could very possibly send people back in time and forward in it to. She seen that a couple of scientists of her team where holding palm scanners and where scanning everything about the machine to make sure that they had indeed cracked the project they'd been working on for three years solid.

'Hopefully we have sorted this, because I am getting quite sick of the council breathing down my neck, to crack this one.' Seras thought to herself as she walked over to Pip Bernadotte who was her second in command and was helping her oversee the entire operation. Pip was a frenchman and a complete flirt to anything that had a post code, two legs and a pair of breasts. This said though, he was a fantastic scientist, kinda surprising for someone who was an ex mercenary and then an ex soldier.

"Well Pip how are things looking?" She asked.

"Well they're looking magnifique mignonette. We're just running some last minute tests to make sure. Then we will be testing it on the field and see what happens." Pip explained in his French accent smiling down at his boss in a lovable rogue way.

"What have I told you about calling me that Pip?" Seras groused but smiled anyway.

"Not to, but me I don't listen when you say that mignonette." He answered smiling brightly, then taking her elbow and leading her down to the machine and to one of the other scientists that had been working on it.

"Donovan, report please." Pip asked.

"Well Mr. Bernadotte we've finished the scans, and everything looks to be in working order. I think we're more than ready to see if it works. I'm just waiting for the robocam to arrive." Donovan an older member of the team answered.

"Fantastic, well done Donovan. If this works it will be the biggest break through of the century." Pip praised the older man who nodded with a smile.

"I know sir and I can't wait for it." Donovan answered.

Soon the robocam had arrived and Seras began to set it up, as Pip started to turn on the machine and within a few minutes the portal of the machine turned a crimson red colour it's depths swirling chaotically. The machine was now functional there was a chorus of gasps which halted promptly as Seras set the robocam in front of the machine. She then took up the remote control and directed it through the portal. She waited a few minutes then switched on the t.v screen projecting it onto the huge screen that filled a full wall so that the whole of the room could see where the robot had arrived.

It took a couple seconds for the picture to clear enough so that the scene the robot was in was viewable to them. Everyone gasped aloud when they seen Victorian London. Suddenly a mammoth yell went up from everyone that was gathered in the lab, the machine had worked! It had actually worked! They had cracked the mystery of time travel before anyone else!

"Right everyone we know that we can traverse time and go to a different one as proved by the images on screen. However we now need to make sure we can get back to our right time frame. Pip please set the time on the other side for the robocam to come back here. Then we will know if we truly can go back and forth safely." Seras said.

"Right-O Mignonette." Pip answered tapping a few keys on the laptop beside him. "We're all set if you would direct the robot back."

Seras picked up the remote again, and directed the robocam back through the portal, a bright light flashed on the screen and within a couple minutes everyone seen the lab. Looking toward the machine they seen the robocam rolling to a gentle stop without a scratch on it's body. It was then that a cheer erupted throughout the room by the scientists. They had definitely done it, they had actually cracked it! Seras smiled hugely as she walked to the tiny robot lifting it, she opened the SD card flap and removed the tiny memory card. She now had her evidence to present to the council tomorrow morning proving that time travel was indeed possible.

"O.K everyone, you've all worked long and hard the last three years I have been honoured working with you all. Now you all can finally chill and take a breather. We have officially proven that time travel is physically possible as opposed to theoretically. The council will be very happy with this accomplishment and will be very proud and happy, with all of you as I am. Lets all turn in, it has been a long night and it's been tiring. Go home to your families now and relax as tom..." Seras's little speech was interrupted by the intrusion sirens going off. Someone had broken into the heavily guarded compound.

Pip immediately went to one of the computers in the lab, and brought up the security camera's footage. What he saw on screen he couldn't believe...ghouls, ghouls had broken into Cosmin Dynamics. He hadn't seen ghouls since his days working with the Hellsing Organization.

'Damn it! If those fuckers get in here we're screwed we don't have adequate protections!' He thought to himself. However as this thought passed through his mind he seen the ghouls dropping like flies and watched as Hellsing's red clad trash-man walked through the path that he had created shooting everything in sight as he went.

'Shit we must have a master Vamp in the compound if big red was sent.' No sooner had Pip thought this that the doors to the lab where smashed apart and ghouls started to pour in. He spun around and yelled to everyone present.

"Grab anything that you can just make sure it's damn sharp, and aim for the head or heart of these undead fuckers! Otherwise you will die and become one of them!" This being said he grabbed up a long and sharp probe used to test circuits "and another thing make sure it's silver they can't stand it!" Pip added as he stabbed one through the heart watching it promptly turn to dust.

The scientists fought as hard as they could but it still didn't prevent much as quite a few got injured due to bites from the ghouls and soon rose to join their ranks turning on their colleagues. Pip began to think that the fight was becoming hopeless. He then remembered Seras and looked around frantically and started to worry that maybe she had fallen under the ghouls, but then he seen her stabbing a ghoul through the heart with a silver letter opener. He breathed a sigh of relief, turning and punching a ghoul in the face before stabbing it in it's undead heart. As more came at him he started having difficulties fending them of. He hoped Alucard would arrive soon the vampire was sorely needed at this instant.

Seras for her part was freaking out and stabbing blindly around her. What the hell where these things they weren't human that was for sure they where monsters! As she started becoming bogged down with the things, she heard gunshots ring out in the large room and watched as three of the things turned to dust. As the ash fell it revealed a very handsome man dressed in red and black, holding two smoking guns one black and one silver. She noticed his eyes widen behind his red sunglasses when he seen her. If she thought that was weird, what he said next shocked her beyond belief.

"Seras...you're still alive. I thought you'd fallen to death my queen."

"what? What are you talking about? How do you know my name? We've never even..." Her sentence was promptly cut short as she stepped back she tripped over something on the floor and felt herself falling back into the time machine which hadn't been shut down before the attack. But what she didn't see was one of her team fell from a bite to the neck and hit the date buttons on the machine before Alucard had to shoot him to prevent him rising as yet another ghoul.

With no one to stop the time from rolling, it stopped itself at a random date and place. Seras was about to find herself in a 15th century country and right into the lap of a prince.

Alucard ran to the machine that Seras had fallen through, and looked at the date that was displayed. He had to read the date a few times before it sunk in and when it did he smiled maniacally. It soon all became clear as to what happened to his queen all those many years ago. He threw his head back and laughed crazily.

'Oh my Queen we are to meet each other for the first time once again and when you return we will be picking up where we left off most definitely. I have been without you for much too long.' He thought as he shot down the last of the ghouls, yes he would have his Queen very soon so he would wait.

Seras coughed as she fell to her knees on the grass in front of her. She had fallen through the portal, that she knew for sure. What she didn't know though, was where the hell she had ended up. She got to her feet and looked around she was in a forest that she didn't recognise. 'What the hell?' she thought she was getting a little scared she was in a forest in a foreign country in a completely different time period and it was dark. She had to find someone to help her. She was suddenly glad she was multi-lingual. But where to start to find someone, in a place that she didn't know her way around. She must have had someone watching over her, as she heard movement in the trees and through the mist she seen a man walk toward her.

Agitation. Agitation is what he was feeling he couldn't believe the incompetence of his servants. He had asked them to ready two guests rooms, for the neighbouring countries princes visit. Two rooms, one for the prince and his wife, and the other for the princes children. What did they do? They had only readied one it seemed trivial and if it had of been the only mistake made in the last week then he wouldn't have cared. But no it had been the FOURTH mistake this week and he was slowly losing his patience. He knew he shouldn't have hired new people, he had known this, yet he had gone and done it anyway. He was brought out of his thoughts quickly when he seen the woman standing in the middle of the clearing he had entered. She was dressed oddly and seemed lost and scared. He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him in awe and slight fear he could smell it. Hmm curious he spoke then.

"Femeia pot sa intreb cine esti si ce faci în pădure meu?"

Seras started a little when he spoke then relaxed when she realised that he was speaking Romanian. So she was in Romania that was one part of the puzzle solved. She just had to figure what year she was in and what part of Romania she was in. She came out of her thoughts when she realised that he was still waiting on her response luckily she had learnt Romanian.

"Numele meu este Seras Victoria, şi eu sunt în pădure ca I. .. s-au pierdut şi rătăcit inch Pot să te întreb cine eşti?" Seras responded.

"Am vedea. Sunt Printul Vlad Dracul, această pădure se află pe terenuri meu. Tu nu sunt de aici eşti Seras Victoria?" Vlad answered.

"Nici un domn Dracul eu nu sunt. Sunt dintr-o altă ţară complet. Eu nu pot explica cum am ajuns aici, ca tu nu m-ar crede." Seras responded looking down at the grass below her feet.

"Cum ştiţi că pentru Seras sigur? Există unele lucruri în această lume mai credibil decât altele." Vlad asked leaning toward the tiny woman before him. He had to admit she was very beautiful.

"Iti spun, dar tu nu mă vor crede." Seras said shakily. Then continued. "Sunt de la Londra, în Anglia. Anul Eu locuiesc in este 2011. Sunt din viitor, în esenţă."

"Ah so you are English then. And from the future. I see how...interesting." Vlad responded switching to the girls native tongue. He knew she was telling the truth he could smell it.

"Wait you understand English and can speak it? And you believe me?" Seras asked astounded.

"Well yes my dear. It is essential for me to know the main languages of the world as I am a prince and need to correspond with different countries. And yes I know you are telling the truth." Vlad answered her.

"Well thank God for that." Seras sighed out with relief.

"Well seeing as you are stuck here...and have no where else to go, you may come with me and stay at my castle. There we will figure out how to get you back home." Vlad offered this girl intrigued him, and if his senses where correct this woman was the one he was to be with for eternity. How interesting.

"Are you serious?" Seras asked in astonishment.

"Well of course I am dear, I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Besides Romania is a dangerous place to be for a young woman, especially if she is alone, which you are. And given you are now in my country, you automatically fall under my protection. So follow me Seras." Vlad answered turning on his heel and walking back the way he came. Seras only stayed back a few seconds before jogging up to his side and following him to his castle. She was grateful that he was taking her in. She was still quite scared, and needed to figure out how to get back home. And she was glad to hear that he would help her with that.

**Lady Naz:**** Well what did you all think? Let me know all criticism will be welcomed just as long as it's not too mean lol. Um translations for the Romanian part of the conversation:**

Femeia pot sa intreb cine esti si ce faci în pădure meu? :

Woman may I ask who you are and what you are doing in my forest?

…**...**

**Numele meu este Seras Victoria, şi eu sunt în pădure ca I. .. s-au pierdut şi rătăcit inch Pot să te întreb cine eşti?:**

**My name is Seras Victoria, and I'm in your forest as I...got lost and wandered in. May I ask who you are?**

…**...**

Am vedea. Sunt Printul Vlad Dracul, această pădure se află pe terenuri meu. Tu nu sunt de aici eşti Seras Victoria?:

I see. I am Prince Vlad Dracula, this forest is located on my lands. You are not from here are you Seras Victoria?

…...

**Nici un domn Dracul eu nu sunt. Sunt dintr-o altă ţară complet. Eu nu pot explica cum am ajuns aici, ca tu nu m-ar crede.:**

**No prince Dracula I am not. I am from a different country completely. I cannot explain how I got here as you would not believe me.**

…**...**

Cum ştiţi că pentru Seras sigur? Există unele lucruri în această lume mai credibil decât altele.:

How do you know that for sure Seras? There are some things in this world more believable than others.

…**...**

**Iti spun, dar tu nu mă vor crede.:**

**I'll tell you, but you will not believe me.**

…**...**

Sunt de la Londra, în Anglia. Anul Eu locuiesc in este 2011. Sunt din viitor, în esenţă.:

I am from London in England. The year I live in is 2011. I'm from the future essentially.


End file.
